


Daggers In My Heart

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Like I'm Not Even Here [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: AU: Oswald and Ed have been together for 2 years when Ed suddenly up and left him for a someone else. Oswald is drowning his sorrows at the Siren's when in walks Ed and his brand new girlfriend.





	Daggers In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Fair warning this is a total feels and angst fest. Bitter and hurt Oswald and cold unfeeling Ed. This idea has been stuck in my mind for a while now and it keeps distracting me from stuff I want to do, so I figured maybe putting it in writing might help. 
> 
> I have a love/hate relation ship with angst fics, they kill my soul but I can't stop reading them, so if your like me, or really enjoy reading angst and want to shed a few tears for Oswald have a read. 
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated :)

Oswald was hiding in the corner of Siren’s trying to look inconspicuous as he got drunk and licked his wounds. The love of his life had just packed his bags and moved out of their home less than a week ago. Oswald had been frequenting Siren’s every night since Edward left. Ed had met someone else. He told Oswald he was in love, and couldn’t bare to hurt Oswald further by dragging it out. He barely knew her a week yet he was willing to throw away their love and years of memories for her. 

Oswald was sipping his whiskey when he looked up to see something that froze him in shock. Ed had walked in with his new girlfriend. Oswald hated how good they looked together. The perfect couple, all elegance and class. Oswald watched her lean into Ed and whisper into his ear and Ed smiling down at her, his expression shining with love, in response. Oswald felt like he was in hell.

Oswald was as angry as he was heartbroken. Out of all the places in Gotham he had to bring her here. Siren’s was their spot, were they had laughed, loved and fought. It had been the home to many of their best memories. That’s all he had left now. Memories, and they were like daggers in his heart. Which is why Oswald thought Siren's a fitting location to wallow in his grief. Oswald let out a small self depreciating chuckle as he took another sip of his drink. Ed clearly didn’t feel the same way about Siren’s, or their shared memories. His ease in bringing his new girlfriend made that obvious. It was as if what they had had meant nothing to him.

Oswald tried not to look at the couple, it hurt too much to see them together, but he couldn’t stop glancing their way, drawn by a sick compulsion to cause himself further pain. Ed was smiling brighter than he ever had with him, hands constantly touching her in reverence, as he directed her around the club introducing her to their shared acquaintances. When he watched Ed kiss her his heart shattered. Ed had never kissed him that way, full of passion and reverence. Maybe he never loved him at all. 

Oswald was clinging to his drink as a life line. He felt as if his heart and soul had been ripped into shreds and all that was left of him was an empty shell that sat here dying. Oswald was struggling not to cry, though Ed probably wouldn’t even notice if he broke down in tears he was so caught up in his date, as he was forced confront the reality that not only was their relationship over but it had meant little to Ed. He had seemed so sincere earlier that week when he mournfully said he would miss Oswald, but I guess that just a line you say to the abandoned party to try and lessen the hurt. 

Oswald glanced up from his drink and saw that he had caught Ed’s eye. He prayed that Ed would just turn away and go back to his date, or better yet slink out in shame, but Ed, of course, began to walk over. 

Oswald’s was terrified of the imminent conversation, his body was trembling and shaking and his thoughts were panicked and scattered. Oswald swallowed the remaining whisky to steady his nerves as Ed slowly got closer to is corner of the bar.

As Oswald observed Ed’s ease and confidence approaching him he snapped. All the emotions swirling through him over the last few days overwhelming and rising to the surface. Oswald stood up and yelled “How dare you Edward Nygma. Who do you think you are, just walking in here. It hasn’t even been five days since you drove away. I guess I’m that easily replaced, slipping from one relationship to another, not even worth a period of mourning after two years together.” 

The tears Oswald had been struggling to keep contained began to fall from his eyes “Do you even care that I’m dying here. I’ve been drowning my pain at Siren’s since you left. I still love you. Can’t you even respect me enough not to rub your happiness in my face. Why would you bring her to our spot? You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

Oswald was falling apart in the middle of the club, unconcerned by the audience. With tears pouring down his face Oswald begged Ed to hear him, his desperation making his pain clear “Ed are you listening to me.” Ed eyes downcast, unable to look at Oswald, responded “I’m listening” Oswald pleaded “Say something” Ed was frozen in front of Oswald, unsure how to respond to the broken man in front of him. Oswald shook his head in derision at Ed’s lack of response “I guess everything has already been said” wiping his eyes Oswald shoved past Ed and his shocked girlfriend, and stormed out of Siren’s.

Oswald had barely made it outside when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Oswald turned around and was faced with the concerned look of Ed’s girlfriend. Oswald sneered at the blonde and her look of pity “What do you want?” She look pained as she looked at Oswald “I’m sorry. I didn’t know, not about you or this place” Oswald rolled his eyes at her sentiment “Would it have mattered?” The guilt on her face was telling and Oswald didn’t even need the response she offered to know the answer “Probably not.” Oswald laughed scornfully “I thought not” Oswald shook her hand off his shoulder and headed off into the night, his pain and hurt weighing heavily on him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at: aeryn-inara.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to come and speak with me :)


End file.
